


Miraculous Ladybug Oneshots

by luckycharmbug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Protect Adrien Agreste, miraculous ladybug oneshots, miraculous oneshots, plagg is so cute and I love him, plagg the cinammon roll, tikki is so cuuuuute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmbug/pseuds/luckycharmbug
Summary: Basically all the stupid oneshots piled in my head written out for the world to cringe at. :)





	Miraculous Ladybug Oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien FINALLY used his brain and common sense.

'Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!' Adrien smiled as he greeted Marinette's parents. 'I've come to study for our test with Marinette.'

'She's upstairs in her room,' her dad said as he led the blonde boy up to Marinette's room.

'Marinette! Adrien's here!'

They heard a loud crash, and Adrien's eyes widened as Marinette hurriedly opened the trap door that led to her room.

'oHH HEY ADRIEN I'VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU-' She screamed, flustered.

'Uh... okay then,' Adrien muttered, internally laughing at her frustration.

He climbed into her room, looking around. He'd been here a few times before as Chat Noir, so it was pretty familiar.

'S-so uh... should we set garte- uh- get started?' Marinette mumbled, blushing.

'Ok. I brought my notes,' Adrien grinned as he sat on the bed and pulled out his notebook, before his eyes fell on her pillow.

 _'Did it just squeak?!'_ He thought, confused.

Something small and red was hiding there.

His eyes went wide.

_'No way, there's no way...'_

'Uhm.... A-Adrien?' Marinette asked, before realizing where he was looking. She started panicking and pulled his arm.

'L-let's just s-study, we're wasting time,' she squealed.

Adrien looked at her suspiciously.

_'Those earrings... She never takes them off...'_

His mind was trying to process this hunch.

_'Why is she panicking?....'_

He looked at her carefully and suddenly saw her extreme resemblance to a certain girl he loved. The same hair, the same bluebell eyes, the same voice, the same clumsy cuteness....

Adrien's heart started beating 10 times faster.

_'Marinette... Marinette is my Ladybug...'_

They finished studying and Adrien hurriedly left, on the verge of bursting with excitement.

'Plagg, I can't believe it... I finally found her!'

'Jeez, took you long enough,' Plagg said through a mouthful of camembert. 'At least I don't have to keep it a secret anymore.'

Adrien ran to a corner of the bakery.

'Plagg, claws out!'

'BuT LET ME FINISH MY CAMEMBERRRRRRTTTTTTTT!'

After transforming, he jumped up to the balcony behind Marinette, stealthily so that she didn't hear him.

There was a small, red animal-creature floating next to her that could only be...

The Ladybug Kwami.

 _'Aha,'_ Chat thought before tapping Mari on the shoulder.

'wAGhAwAAAA- Chat Noir! What are you doing h-'

Marinette suddenly stopped when she realized he'd probably seen Tikki, and started panicking again.

'Um-'

'So, purr-incess, may I ask who you were talking to just now? You seemed to be alone~' Chat smirked.

Marinette went bright red. 'I- uhm, uh- I was talking to myself....?'

'Mm-hmm. Then how do you explain the kwami in your bag, hmmm~?'

'K-Kwami? W-What k-k-kwami? I don't know w-what you're talking a-about!' Marinette was stumbling over her words.

 _'I can't believe I was so stupid!'_ She chastised herself.  _'I should have been more careful in hiding Tikki!'_

'The little red kwami I saw fly into your bag, Mari,' Chat said, her nervousness confirming his conclusion. 

Marinette fell on her knees. 'Ok, yes! I _am_ Ladybug, and that was my kwami Tikki!'

She looked up at Chat Noir, her blue eyes brimming with tears.

'I bet you're disappointed that it's me...'

Chat helped the girl up and smiled softly. 'Why would I be disappointed? The fact that YOU, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, are my Ladybug, well, that's just an extra thing that's amazing about you!'

He stopped, thought for a few seconds, and then spoke again.

'I bet you wanna know my identity too, huh?'

Embarrassed, Marinette nodded slightly.

'Plagg.... claws in.'

Marinette's mouth dropped open.

'A-ADRIEN?!'

'Hello again, Marinette,' Adrien smiled.

They stood silently for a few seconds, staring at each other, before Plagg and Tikki came out of their hiding spots and hugged while squealing like babies.

Marinette stood there with her mouth and eyes wide open, her face slowly getting redder and redder.

'OH MY GOSH THE LOVE OF MY LIFE HAS BEEN FIGHTING ALONGSIDE ME THIS WHOLE TIME- OHMGGG I KISSED YOU?!- WHAT THE HELL I'M GONNA EXPLODE-' Marinette started whisper-screaming.

Adrien chuckled.

And then kissed her.

3 seconds later, Marinette was lying on the balcony floor blushing like a tomato and mumbling incoherent words.

_'I think I broke her...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IF YOU DIED OF CRINGE ^^'
> 
> (and don't get me wrong from the summary, I love Adrien with all my heart)


End file.
